


No Lying (on hiatus whoops)

by Stolenjackets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Poverty mentioned, Truth Serum, cursing, drugs?, klance, lol I'm on hiatus with this one sorry, random theories, shallura - Freeform, they/them pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolenjackets/pseuds/Stolenjackets
Summary: A seemingly harmless bonding exercise gets heated with an extreme game of truth or dare, where an Altean truth serum which wasn't suppose to last this long forces the truth from you really hecken fast. much too fast for some peoples liking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Truth Comes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289285) by [dailyandgaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyandgaily/pseuds/dailyandgaily). 



> this is based off a prompt from catpearsonn.tumblr.com and i saw dailyandgaily had started a story based off this prompt and asked for permission to do the same, but definitely check out their take on the prompt, its called The Truth Comes Out and its amazing so far, but anyways heres my take on the prompt.

"Keith wai- well quiznac." Coran yelled too late.

Keith looked around, eyebrows knitted together with worry. 

"What? Is the water poisoned?" he asked, sarcasm lacing his voice like lsd.

"Well, one thats not water, and two you basically just drugged yourself" Allura explained.

He stared at the empty cup in dismay, Lance giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Drugged, how?"

"Well, its an Altean truth serum, and we gave you a small dose, only enough for one truth, and we're using it as a bonding exercise." Allura seemed a bit more excited than she should have, considering she just drugged him. "So," she continued, "what nice thing do you have to say about Lance?"

Silence filled the room like smoke.

"His skin is flawless... like his ass" Keith said, blush consuming his face like a wildfire the second the words left his mouth. Lance's ears began to glow like a hot stove and the smile was instantly replaced with a wide eyed, gaping mouth surprised look.

"So..." Pidge started with a smirked, "I take it you'd rather do a different type of fighting with Lance?"

"Katie Holt" Shiro gasped, causing Hunk and Pidge to irrupt in laughter.

"Okay in all seriousness, we should all take the stuff, its only fair sense Keith did" Shiro continued, desperate to change the subject. 

Pidge nearly choke trying to down the drink because they were laughing so hard and Hunk did choke, making Coran roll his eyes and smile before fetching another glass from the kitchen.

Once everyone had calmed down and taken the "drug" Allura started assigning who compliments who. 

Lance had Keith, Hunk had Shiro, Shiro had Pidge, and Pidge had Hunk.

"And," Allura reminds, "they need to be heartfelt compliments about personality or skills, not looks" she said looking pointedly at keith. 

"Thats no fair!" Lance whined, "They get good compliments and I get a remark on my behind?!" 

Keith sighed in defeat and smiled, "you're really caring and yet an amazing fighter in every aspect. You can switch from loving ladybug to badass balerina in 6.27 seconds and i should know, I've timed it"

Once again Keith and Lance were blushing messes and Hunk and Pidge were shaking their heads and crying with laughter. 

"Well this is a problem" Allura stated with before letting out a stressed sigh.

"I think its a great idea," Shiro says with a shrug of his shoulders, "and Pidge, your knowledge about technology and just overall intelligence is astounding."

"Hunk your optimism and humorous remarks are what have been keeping my hope up, along with your delicious cooking of course" Pidge states, head tilted and smile wide.

"Um, Shiro, your leadership skills are great, and you really do care about us like a family, its nice, having a bigger family like this, er, if you guys see us like a family I mean, its cool if you don't but like-"

"We're a family" Lance said slinging his arm around Hunks shoulders and pulling Pidge into the bear hug, Pidge looks uncomfortable at first but then accepts it and snuggled into it, Lance reaches out and grabs a chuckling Shiro and pulls him in by the shoulder. In the process Shiro cups a hand behind Keith's neck, pulling him into the group hug with him. There they were, Lance grinning like an idiot, Keith brooding at first, then smiling and wrapping his arms as far around the group as possible, Pidge nuzzled between Shiro and Lance, smiling contently, and Hunk wrapping his arms around most everyone and smiling with tears in his eyes. They were all in their own versions of the same moment, each in their own happy worlds till the hug broke and they noticed Coran and Allura whispering, backs to the group.

"Whats wrong?" Shiro asked, smile replaced with a look of worry.

"The serum was only suppose to force one truth" Coran looked uncomfortable.

"So?" Hunk asked sounding bored yet curious.

"Keith told two."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After gathering a blood sample from everyone Coran disappeared into some hidden lab and Allura began to explain what was at stake.

"When the serum is in effect for longer than two weeks the affect is fatal, even if its only a moment after two weeks..." she looked ashamed, "I should have considered how it would work on your human brains compared to Altean brains, and for that I am immensely sorry." she apologies.

"When do the results come back?" Keith asks grimly.

"They'll be in tomorrow" and with that they all started walking towards their own rooms, imagining the worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so had passed when Lance heard a knock at his door. 

He debated with himself on weather or not he could pretend to be asleep when his need to know betrayed him.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"Pidge and Hunk, now let us in!" Hunk yelled while someone continuously beat the door.

Lance pushed the button and the door slid open with a muted swish.

Pidge was grinning mischievously and Hunk was rubbing his hands together like a cheesy cartoon villain.

"What do you want?" Lance asked with an annoyed sigh.

"We decided the only logical thing to do in this situation is to play truth or dare" Pidge stated simply.

"We could all be dead in two weeks and you want to play a game for middle school slumber parties?" Lance questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No one can lie. There are endless possibilities my friend" Hunk smiled.

"That means lots and lots of bad possibilities...."

silence cloaked them while Lance thought.

 

A devilish grin split his face. "Count me in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Count me out," Keith laughed ruefully, "this can only end with tears."

"Aww come one" lance moaned, "we're a team! you have to."

"I dont have to do anything."

Pidge and Hunk had left Lance to convince Keith and were off at Shiro's room doing the same.

"Please... for me?" Lance said, making his eyes sad and pleading.

"..."

"Pleeeeease?!" Lance said tugging gently at Keith's sleeve.

Keith gave in with a sigh and followed a bouncing Lance to the pool room, where Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were already waiting.

"Let the games begin" Pidge said, head tilted down, rubbing their hands and smirking.

"Oh quiznac" Keith sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's first?" Shiro asked after everyone had situated themselves in a circle on the floor.

"I vote we have a scissor, rock, paper tournament to decide" Keith suggest, trying to put off the game as long as possible.

"First of all, what the fuck did you just call rock, paper, scissors?" Lance demanded, genuinely sounding offended.

"Lance..." Shio scalded with a raised eyebrow, which Lance ignored.

"Second," Pidge took over, "we should just go in a circle, starting with Shio and going clockwise, to save time."

"Great idea Pidge, truth or dare?"

"Really?" they said in a voice only they could do.

"Come on Pidge, play your game" Lance teased.

"Dare" they said with a defeated sign.

"I dare you to switch places with Keith."

"Oh come on!" they complained, "Thats just not fair."

"All's fair in love and war" Lance shrugged.

Keith stood up and switched from Shio's right side to his left, Pidge doing the opposite.

"Okay Keith," Lance said with a clap of his hands, "your turn."

"Hunk, truth or dare?" the scrawl never leaving his face.

"Truth."

"..." Keith thought for a moment, losing the frown and really thinking before asking Hunks middle name.

"Tyler" 

"Hunk Tyler Garrett?" Keith strung the words together awkwardly.

"Tyler Hunk Garret" Hunk corrected.

"Huh" Keith scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Well..." Lance interrupted, "That was anticlimactic, my turn!" he took a moment to asses his "opponents" as he thought of them, thinking of embarrassing questions and tying them the each paladin, searching for the perfect match.

"Shiro... truth or dare?" 

"Dare." he responded blatantly, earning stifled giggles from Pidge and Hunk, both knowing what Lance had been scheming, having played a few rounds of this iconic game together at the Garrison.

"Come on!" Lance groaned, "I thought of the perfect question!"

"We know, we could practically see the gears turning in your head" Keith chuckled to himself.

Lance let out a huff and told Shiro to jump in the pool.

"Umm... not really possible, Hunks turn" Shiro spoke in a rush, not letting Lance complain till after.

"No fair!" he whined and proceeded to dramatically throw his upper body back to lay down.

"Keith, truth or dare?" Hunk asked, giving Lance a warm smile.

"Truth"

"Whats your middle name?"

"Really? This again? It's probably something stupid, like, Kevin" lLance was glaring at Keith, daring him to defend himself.

"Actually, I don't have a middle name, so jokes on you!" Keith said with a snap.

Lance rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Lance, truth or dare?" Pidge spoke into the three second silence.

"Truth" his first mistake of the night.

"Do you find Keith attractive? Like, "I'd hit that" attractive?"

Lance and Keith were blushing like middle schoolers caught with their braces stuck together.

"Yeah" Lance whispered involuntarily, as if Keith, who was sitting less than a foot away, wouldn't hear.

Keith placed his gloved hands over his red face, but was unable to hit his pink ears, which looked like beacons in his raven hair. Lance laughed a little at the mental image before realizing what he'd just admitted.

The others were watching stupidly, silently observing the flustered paladins. Slowly, trying not to let Lance see, Hunk slipped something out of his pocket and into Pidge's awaiting hand.

"Did you seriously bet on them?" Shiro asked, less disbelief in his voice and more amusement, which was also visibly in the slight upturn of his mouth.

Keith head snapped up and he glared at Pidge, who only laughed.

"You know, for such a pale person, you get hella red dude" Pidge said, no longer holding in their laughter.

"Whatever.. it's Shiro's turn" Keith muttered, looking anywhere but at Lance.

"Wait, you still want to play?" Lance said staring.

"Yeah, why not?"

Lance just shrugged with wide, slightly disbelieving eyes.

"Keith, truth or dare?" Shiro asked a bit hesitantly.

"Dare" Keith was quick to answer, determined not to make the same mistake as Lance.

"I dare you to hold Lance's hand for a whole round" he said with a wink to Pidge. He wasn't slow to put two and two together, the only push he had needed was knowing for sure where the second number stood.

Keith reluctantly took Lances hand, 'of course I forced myself to be slow about it,' he thought to himself, 'oh my gosh his hand is so cold.. and smooth.. and soft.. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss his palm, or his lips.' He felt safe in his thoughts, and hardly ever bothered trying to hide his feelings from himself, bottle them and keep them from everyone else, of course, but he let thoughts like those roam free inside his head.

Lance sighed and stared at Keith expectantly. 'I could get lost in those eyes of his.' both boys thought in one way or another.

'They're so blue'

'Who has purple eyes?'

'It's like the ocean'

'It's like an early night sky'

'He's beautiful'

The moment only lasted a few second but it would be branded in their minds like an unspoken vow.

"Pidge, truth or dare?" Keith asked, feeling physical pain as he tore his eyes from Lance.

"Truth" Pidge was to awestruck to actually think their choice through.

"How long do you think it'll take to find your family?" Keith asked before he could stop himself.

"There's really no way to know, ya know? It's sorta just hope for the best, prepare for the worst." they took of their glasses and started whipping the lenses thoroughly, looking down intensely and gnawing on their cheek feverishly.

"Pidge, I'm so sor-" Keith started.

"It's fine, just- Lance can you please go already?"

"Yeah, of course, Keith truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said before thinking 'too afraid of the truth to chance it.'

"I dare you to sniff Hunk's hair and tell us what it smells like." he seemed a bit disappointed that no one was picking truth for him.

"Over-all, just foody, but it smells most like that weird green goo," he said, eyebrows pushed down, "why is that?"

"Remember that time the castle was, you know, trying to kill us all? and Pidge and I were attacked but the food? Well my hair never fully recovered, no matter how much I washed it, so yeah." At this the group burst into giggle fits, even Keith was cracking up.

They still aren't sure what made it so funny, maybe it was just a relief from the tension of the previous question, or maybe they were just tired, but whatever the reason, it made them boom with wild chuckles and hysterical laughing. It must have echoed pretty loudly or Coran and Allura were close, as the two came to investigate.

"What's so funny? And what are you all doing up?" Allura asked, her perfect posture and oblivious words making the group laugh even harder, making Coran smile.

"Truth or dare," Shiro smiled, and explained the rules and all that had happened.

"We should join!" Allura exclaimed clasping her hands together, looking like a child begging her mother for a pony.

"Thats a wonderful idea, who's turn is it?" Coran said, mimicking Allura's tone.

The game went on for a while, mostly dumb dares and even dumber question, Keith and Lance had "forgotten" they were holding hand until Pidge pointed out that the dare had ended at least half an hour ago, causing the boys to snatch their hands back as if the others touch was poisonous.

"Lance, truth or dare?" Keith was smiling again, it was the happiest the team had seen him in a long time.

"Truth" Lance was trusting when it came to Keith, Shiro had noticed, he was the only person Lance said truth to.

"What's your funniest memory from earth?" this caused Lance to go silent, and odd thing that made Keith's stomach drop.

"Once, when my parents went grocery shopping, the left me in charge of the three kids that stayed-'

"A mistake already" Pidge teased.

"Don't interrupt- Sara, Auther, and Anton. Sara was three, and Auther and Anton were both nine. While the boys played hide and seek upstairs I was feeding Sara some applesauce. She didn't have a bib on, while in her Sunday best -the family always had a family dinner at our house on Sundays- and at on point in turned around to answer the home phone right? Well I go into the other room to hear over the screaming and it's one of the cousins telling us they weren't going to be there, and 'Oh I'm so sorry, Juile's sick, oh, sorrrrrryy'" Lance had made his voice higher in an attempt to sound feminine, which was failing miserably, "so I say it's fine, whatever I'll tell my mom when she gets home when all of the sudden she goes on this big rant about how dangerous it is to leave kids home alone and i just sit there, and before I can cut her off, this ear-piercing shriek comes and I say 'Oh shit, Sara!' and hang up. Now I'm thinking 'oh god I'm dead once my mom hears about this' when she screams again. So I run back to her and she has applesauce every where, man I mean everywhere. In her hair, down her back, all over he cloths, and I'm thinking I'm screwed. Like, never hearing the end of this, losing everything, when I hear something fall down the stairs. I freaking sprint to the stair-case thinking it was one of the boys but really its a brown bag filled with groceries. I look up the stairs and there's my dad, shellshocked. At this point I don't want to know, I'm already dead and now whatever's up stairs just lost me my nice funeral privilege. But my legs didn't get the memo so up I go and there I see Liza's room and it's trashed man, it looked like a literal tornado had been through, her damn bed was turned over sideways. So my dad yells for my mom and my mom yells for my dad in the kitchen, I just set off looking for the boys, because now, I really wanted hide with them. Only I couldn't find them. I started yelling at them to come out but they aren't responding. I sit on the floor and start planning my will when I hear it, a faint giggling, coming from the vents. The friggin vents. I was grounded for like half a year and to this day have never babysat any of my siblings."

At this point everyone was in tears with laughter, Lance included.

"How were you that bad at babysitting three kids?" Hunk asked wiping his eyes.

"I was like twelve okay?" he responded, causing a fresh round of laughter.

Once everyone had calmed down there sat for a second, just breathing and thinking of their homes.

"Allura, truth or dare?" Lance said suddenly, turning towards her with a serious face.

"Truth" she was obviously feeling bold or like being embarrassed.

If only it was one of those.

Hurt in his eyes and defeat causing his shoulders to hunch he made his second mistake of the night, and if only it were the last.

"Why didn't you tell me why blue choose me to be her paladin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4:48 am and I'm currently 3 hours and 50 minutes into the 4 hour 25 minute video of lance saying "Sharp Work, Samurai" and it honest to god sounded like he was saying "charred pork, sam are i"  
> also these end note will usually be word vomits as these chapters get written in the dead of night, so sorry about that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy allura's explaination is shit and I'll change it later on I just never thought it through so like? Here's this bs?? Enjoy??

"I don't know what you're talking about" Allura lied, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, you do. Why won't you tell me? I only made a joke and you shot me down. I have a right to know why I'm important to the team, if you even find me important. And if I'm not, someone should tell me, let me know all the thoughts and nightmares were true. So please explain." His words waterfalled out as soon as he thought them, and he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter" she said, staring at her hands.

At this Lance stood up and started towards the door. He stopped before leaving the room to turn his head and say: "Glad I'm not important" then started running. 

Without thinking, Keith took off after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance ran for what felt like hours and slammed into the elevator, turning with tears decorating his cheeks and slamming his hand into the buttons, not caring where he went. He looked to the hallway to try and calm down enough to breath evenly when all the air was knocked out of him by the sight of someone running. With the dim lights of the palace in night mode and sleep exhaustion the image was morphed into something of Lances nightmares.

Keith was running at him, head down but eyes staring at him, determined to get in the elevator with Lance.

Only Lance didn't see that. Lance saw a monster, barely recognizable in the dark blue lights. Lance knew it was Keith, but he didn't look like himself. His lips were twisted up and cracking with the strain, blood pooling in the middle and left side of his mouth, his limbs seemed to move awkwardly and looked broken, but what made Lance panic most of all was his eyes. There was so much emotion: anger, hatred, disgust, yet at the same time they seemed void of life. They looked grey and cold, nothing like the deep purple from earlier. 

Lance was freaking out and hitting as many buttons as possible with one finger and repeatedly pushing what looked like the door close button.

Keith made it just as the elevator doors slid shut, causing Lance to scream and collapse into the corner, shaking and covering his head. 

"It's me, Keith, I'm not going to hurt you, please, I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered falling on his knees and pulling at Lance's arms. He almost regretted getting them away from his body when he say Lance's expression. He looked like a caged animal, awaiting death. 

So Keith did the only thing he could think of. He took Lance into his arms and cuddled his head, soothing him like a baby, whispering that it would be okay until Lance's screaming was reduced to whimpers, and then silence as the lanky boy relaxed and slipped into unconsciousness.

Keith looked at the blue paladin, asleep in his lap, and cried.

Lance thought he would hurt him.

Lance wanted away from him.

Lance had been afraid of him.

He wiped his tears away so they wouldn't fall and wake up Lance, who was finally peaceful. 

Evening out his breathing he studied Lance. Everything about him seemed perfect, his softly pointed nose, his smooth skin, his dramatic eyebrows, animated even in his sleep. As the seconds ticked by he noticed everything about Lance. The second he thought he had him mapped out a dozen more details appeared. He could make an endless list of why Lance was hot. 

He knew he could do it because he'd been doing it for ages now. 

The elevator dinged and Keith held his breath, looking for a response from the teen curled in his lap. When nobody moved he turned his eyes to the control panel and sighed. There was still way to many buttons pressed. 

Keith contemplated picking Lance up when they reached their floor, but was already exhausted, and didn't think doing that would help. Yet he still found himself sliding his hands under Lances knees and wrapping Lances arms around his own neck before bracing himself and getting onto wobbly legs. 

"Keith?" Lance sighed. 

"Go to sleep babe" 'oh shit' he thought immediately after. 

"Okay love" he sighed once more, then thought 'Did Keith really call me babe?' before slipping into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Keith was already breathing hard and having Lance call him 'love' made it even harder to breath. Having Lance so close clouded his mind and made his heart race. 

By the time he made it to Lances room he was seeing black spots. He set Lance down carefully on his pillow, stared at him in a different light, then passed out next to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where could the be?" Hunk asked Pidge. 

"Well, the elevator was running, even if they weren't on it, so I assume they got off to go to their rooms, which is where we're headed now" they explained causally. 

They were to tired to talk out side of that exchange, it was like, two in the morning. 

By the time they reached Keith's room they were ready to crash, so not seeing him in there was extremely disappointing. 

So when they walked in on Keith and Lance cuddling and fast asleep in the bed they almost shrieked with happiness. 

Not because they were doing couple things -that was basically inevitable- just at the fact that that they could go to bed. 

They exchange their good nights,  and placed a new bet. 

Pidge thought they would have sex before the truth serum stoped working and Hunk thought it would take longer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance woke up from a violent shaking was too soon. 

"What the heck? Who's there?" Lance whisper-yelled. 

"It's Keith, I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and got scared and needed someone to talk to" He whispered softly, wishing he didn't have to, wishing he had listened to his gut and gone to his own room to sleep it off. 

"I'll leave, I'm so sorry" Keith said, throwing on his jacket and going to stand. 

"Wait," Lance whispered, grabbing his elbow, then without looking at Keith mumbled "I don't want to be alone tonight." At this a faint blush spread across Keith's cheeks. He bit his cheek and slowly stripped of his jacket and turned back to the bed. 

Slipping under the covers he could feel his heart in his throat. 

Lance closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. He focused on his heart beat. He focused on anything but the feeling of Keith staring at him. 

"What was the nightmare about?" He found himself talking without thinking again. 

"Nothing."

"Come on, it'll help if you talk about it."

"No it won't."

"Can't know if you don't try."

Keith sighed but said nothing more until Lance opened his eyes. 

"I dreamt that the world hated me."

"I would never hate you."

"Can't know if you don't try." Keith couldn't help using his own words against him. 

"Could you hate me?" Lance asked, seemingly dodging the question. 

"No"

"Then it's reasonable for me to say that I couldn't hate you."

There was no sound outside of the two people breathing for a solid six minutes. 

"You don't have a reason for it though" Keith finally broke the silence, half expecting Lance to be asleep and half hoping he wasn't. 

"Yes I do"

"Prove it"

"You prove it"

Keith took a deep breath, thought about it, then decided, 'fuck it I've got nothing to lose, kinda'

"It's cause I love you"

More silence.

"Lance? Lance, I'm sorry"

"Sorry I dosed off" Lance whispered, "what was your reason?"

Keith was about to call him out of lying when he realized he couldn't. Lance really could not lied. 

"Never mind" Keith went to turn and face the door when Lance placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. 

"I could never hate you because I love you" Lance smiled fondly, not expecting anything in return, and being okay with it. 

"I love you too" Keith placed a hand on Lances neck, pulling himself closer and closer, till their noses were touching. 

They stared into each other's eyes, both to afraid to make a move. Then, as if drawn in by an invisible magnet they leaned in, letting there lips brush together to test the water. 

Lance thought the spark he felt would set him on fire and Keith thought the calming sensation would drown him. 

It was Keith who pressed forward, deepening the kiss. Lance wrapped his arms around his waist and they both sat up. They were chest to chest, Keith's arms fully wrapped around Lance, his hands playing with his hair and Lance's arms around Keith's waist and under the fabric of his shirt. 

After a minute of this the pulled apart to breath, their hands never leaving each other's bodies.

Lance started off, pondering the unknown, and worrying Keith. 

"What's wrong?" Keith's voice was shaky, and his hands started to lift away when Lance pushed him onto his back.

"W-" Keith paused, bitting his lip and blushing, "what are you doing?"

"Making sure you know that dream is bogus" Lance smirked and began kissing Keith before he could speak. 

Lance haphazardly flicked his tongue across Keith's bottom lip, earning a small gasp and entrance into the smaller boy's mouth. At first Keith was confused, but quickly caught on and soon their tongues were dancing and fighting for dominance. 

"Lance" Keith tried to pull back to speak but Lance pulled him back into the kiss.

"Lance stop, please" after Keith said that Lance came to a screeching halt, jumping up and away as if he was suddenly to hot to handle. 

"Sorry- I'm so- I just- I'm sorry- did it- sorry- did I hurt you?" Lance sputtered and tripped over his words, fumbling with his hands and glancing about the covers, searching for a ripple that would make him disappear. 

"No, I'm just, new, to this, and need to catch my breath. Don't worry love, you won't hurt me" Keith cooed, reaching out and caressing the Cuban's cheek. Lance smiled and tilted his head into the action before collapsing down on Keith, laying in his chest till the both drifted to sleep, legs and hearts tangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy this is a mess and very poorly written!!! Also if I over use a word, please tell me because that's one of my biggest fears? And you telling me I use said to much?? Will make me cry?? I'll be so thankful?? Another thing is I didn't even look over this after it was written there is like no editing so sorry again I'm trying my best

**Author's Note:**

> also shout out to Derp_The _Great on youtube for making a 4 hour 25 minute version of Lance saying "Sharp work, Samurai" i listened to it while writing this and it really did motivate me


End file.
